Valentine Goddess
by Winter Soleil
Summary: Kazune asked Karin for dinner on Valentines Day, he seemed to have prepared a surprise for his beloved. What could it be? OneShot. KxK


Hello readers, this would be my second fiction to be exact. Just one shot because I might be running out of ideas, or my creative juices would fail. (LOL). Please enjoy though.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any CONTENTS presented in Kamichama Karin anime/manga. This is absolutely fan-made.**

**

* * *

**

_Valentine Goddess_

Four o'clock in the Saturday afternoon, Karin was fixing herself into the mirror. She wore a pink dress flowing through her knees with laces and frills on it. And white stockings with heart designs on it. She has grown up ever since, she's tall, curvier and she's starting to look like her older self, _Suzuka. _Her hair was long – reaching her small waist. She always let her hair down ever since she turned fifteen. She is naturally beautiful – pulchritudinous, her beauty and loveliness is admirable. So statuesque. She reflects the simplicity and innocence of a child. She is no longer immature either, she's a _lady_ –– and still a _maiden._

"Karin! How long are you planning to stay there? Geez! Girls are so slooow!_"_ the usual _chauvinist _Kazune complained through the doors,

"_Geez! __That __guy__ is__ just__ a__ male__ chauvinist__ pig,__ and__ he'll__ never__ change! _Fine fine, I'll be going now. Jerk!_"_ uttered the annoyed Karin as she pouted.

Karin went outside the door and closed it, she saw the impatient, irascible, indignant and choleric boy leaning to the walls. Presentable looking and handsome, munificent and looking magnanimously noble.

Kazune froze, _So beautiful. _He thought. He stared at her for a while. Incredibly stunning as Karin benevolently smiled at him, yet he snapped out immediately. His cheeks red. _I never thought she could be beautiful as a doll, or a mannequin at least._

"So, uhm. Karin, where do you want to go?" He said, nervous. Heart beating so fast, cheeks red.

"Wait, Are you okay Kazune-kun? You're all red, if you are not feeling well. We can just stay home, it's okay. It's not a big deal." Karin said, anxious. With apprehensive and uncertain look.

"No, I'm fine. Really." A very nervous Kazune answered, "So you are_ worried_ huh?" he smirked as he pinned her to the wall.

"I..- I-i-'m not worried! Let go of me!" Karin blushed, nervous and uneasy.

"I-Dont-Want-To!" Kazune said and winked teasingly as he leaned closer to her face. "Hm. Hm, _My _Karin-_chan_ is blushing already? Aww, so cute."

_My? Karin-chan? _She thought. "Let go of meeeeeee! Mou! Pervert chauvinist!" she cried.

Kazune leaned in really close, then gave a small peck on her pink lips as he let her go. Karin froze. "W-w-hat the? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! PERVERT JERK!"

Much to her nervousness, it felt good. She isn't really mad. She's just embarrassed. Yet she likes it, because she loves _Kazune_. And it's so complicated. She just kept quiet until Kazune dragged her down to the stairs.

* * *

They went somewhere 2 hours away from their house, Kazune blindfolded Karin when they were about to get off the car. He opened the door for her and held her hand as they walk.

The setting was elegant, a candlelit dinner on a beautiful three story and five star Italian restaurant. They were on the rooftop, only two of them. Enjoying such beautiful view, the stars owned the dark blue skies. The place was beautiful and simply romantic.

"Here we are Karin," Kazune said, removing her blindfold and smiled.

Karin was astounded by what she saw, a table with red velvet cover with three candles on top of it. There's a projector, showing Karin's picture and Kazune's, then a picture of them together. The floors are full of rose petals. Pink and red, Fireworks started and one caught her attention. A firework saying, "Will you marry me?" Everything went dark then a spotlight was focused on them, many people have gathered. Kazune kneeled in front of Karin, "I repeat, Will you marry me Karin-chan?" Sincerity filled his ocean orbs

Karin, on the otherhand. Shocked, and nervous. Yet happiness filled her heart. Without any second thought, she said. "Yes, I do. I will marry you." Hapily, as Kazune slipped the gold ring embedded with emerald diamonds that matches her beautiful eyes. Another firework lightened up the starry night sky saying, "I will love you for the rest of our lives." Everyone clapped their hands. Violins started to play and people danced waltz.

Karin's tears starts to fall, Kazune stood and lean in for a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss after a minute, Kazune handed over a beautiful bouquet while saying. "Happy Valentines, Kujyou Karin."

"May I?" Kazune asked for his hand, as Karin placed the beautiful bouquet on top of the red velvet table. They start dancing. Karin's hand was on Kazune's shoulder. Kazune held her closer, pulled her waist. Looking at each other's eyes, "You are so beautiful." he uttered.

Karin blushed and smiled, enjoying the dance. They stopped after awhile and they kissed again as fireworks blasted through the night sky again, they owned the night. They did.

_and it's the start of their happy lives together . . _

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

I know it was short, I'm sorry. I don't accept flames and rude opinions. :D

I hope my creative juices didn't failed too much. Anyway, suggestions? :D Thank you for reading this by the way~


End file.
